Comic Strip
by Rose Azora
Summary: This dear story is a little random. Update soon. [Also Please excuse my Grammar errors. For I am complete trash. -Rose Azora ] {would you guys like this to be updated? }


Welcome to our little random story..we really hope anyone who reads it will enjoy it. And because one of us…{not gonna say names} does not exactly read One Piece back to back the story is a little ooc...so forgive us if not all characters are how they normally how they to those who stay to read this here story. Also, same person who doesn't read op like that kinda dislikes usopp.. so it kinda has usopp abuse in it...

All characters belong to Eiichiro oda except 3

Yasashii belongs to LiyahPink12

Rose belongs to Rose Azora

Victoria belongs to TimeSlime

Comic Strip

Yasashii p.o.v

"Luffy" I yelled coming out of the kitchen "aw sashii don't leave me!" Cried Sanji, I shook her head "where's Rose?" i asked , Luffy smirked as a vision of a certain person, with their butt in the air , Moaning in pain. "o-ohkay" i said with an anime sweat drop. "i came to ask can we go to my homeland?" Luffy stared at me as if i had grown a second head "food" he said "food?" i questioned , He looked at me harder "of course there'll be food" i said rolling my eyes *BAM!* "LUFFY!" Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, and i turned our heads at the source, to see a pissed off Rose looking at Luffy. Everyone took the sign to clear the area. " i believe i can sleep better in my room" "same here" Usopp agreed with Zoro as they left. I blinked not able to come up with an excuse and just left.

Luffy p.o.v

I watched as everyone left, 'those bastards!"i thought as sweat accumulated around my forehead. "H-Hey Rose" i stuttered slightly as she stomped up to me. 'oh god, imma die' I chanted in my mind "luffy..i have one thing to tell you…" she walked closer, closing any distance between us, and planted a chaise kiss.i was astonished and soon took control "what was that about?" i asked with a goofy grin "i like long and stretching things" she smirked, now it was my turn to blush light-pink. "uhhhh." i thought and suddenly shrugged with a small smile, "well i can go further, if you would like~" i then smirked and scooped her up bridal style carrying her to my room.

Zoro p.o.v

'hmm, i could get her something from her homeland,...no, i better do something homemade, they're cuter. Nah…..damnit why is it so hard to get a gift' I thought in a corner with my eyes close. "what's wrong, Zoro?" Usopp asked , i made grunting sound for 'nothing'. Shaking his head, Usopp sat down next to me "Zoro, is it girl trouble? if so i ca-" Usopp was cut off as my foot slammed into his face. " Dumbass, i don't have girl troubles!" I yelled, calming down as i stood were usopp laid with a broken nose. " Maybe next time you'll keep that ugly nose of yours out of people's business!" i said walking out of the room.

Yasashii P.o.v

I heard Zoro yelling again, 'wonder what they're fighting about now.' i thought, walking over to the room, an uneasy feeling came over me. 'i never been over to zoro , well not since that incident 2 years ago,

~Flash back~

"Do it one more time Usopp" Luffy said through laughter , i giggled sipping some wine. " alright, alright" he chuckled. He puffed up his cheeks and made his eyes wide along with pulling his ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT !?" Zoro yelled pointing at the ocean. Usopp stopped, screamed, and ran to the other side of the deck. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, as i cooled down from the laughter i felt an arm around my shoulders, i turned to see Zoro. "drunk?" i smirked , Zoro looked at me and wrapped a jacket around me, "you're freezing" i just realized my body was shivering." thanks" i said, when i turned my head back around Rose, Victoria ,and Ace were smirking brightly at us while Sanji showed death in his eyes. " calm down" i said shakingly, "Yasashii, may i have a word with you" He quickly looked at everyone " alone.." " well i guess we can call this a night " Rose lightly said taking luffy . " let's go find usopp" Victoria said as her and ace left, which left Zoro. Glaring, sanji gently grabbed my hand, taking me to the other side of the ship " yasa-" "i know, i know" i sighed. "if you weren't my cousin i would have dated you " he said with a sly smirk ; i blushed and smacked him in the head "what is wrong with you?!" "because i care" he said and walked away, zoro came up to me right after Sanji left. " hey, thanks again for your jacket " i said handing it back to him, he nodded. " sorry about earlier, he just car-" "i don't care" he said bluntly " well damn" i thought, feeling a bit angry, " yasashii" "hm?" i looked at him getting chilly and tired again i yawed "we-" " here , good night " he said putting a piece of paper in my hand. I looked at him confused then down at the paper when he left.

" _go to your room"_

i read " i was going to go there anyway!" i yelled as he closed the door. sighing i went to my room , i walked over to the mirror that was on my dresser. "he"s so-" i stopped as i saw a bouquet on the table " oh my god" i walked over to it and picked up a note " you're welcome" a slight blush crossed my face "zoro?" i said questionably.

~End of flashback~

Rose p.o.v

"goddamnit luffy!" i yelled pulling his arm across the room as it stretche . "what?! i'll do it but not with that …..that thing" i sighed "fine" i let go and sat in a chair " i guess i'll get sanji to do it for me then"

sanji p.o.v

" someone say my name? " i asked out loud and looked around the room.

Rose p.o.v

" what!?" Luffy yelled and tackled me "luffy" i laughed and smiled heartedly "Lu, let's have some fun.." i said twirling his hair. "fun?" he asked me. i slightly nodded " take off your clothes and follow me" i said taking off my clothes as he followed my actions. " i know where to go." he quickly grabbed me, stretching all the way to the front of the ship . 'what the fuck?' i thought as we flew to the spot where his hand was. " Luffy, is this suppose to be fun? " I finally said " thought it would be romantic and fun to do it here" he said and kissed me heatedly, I was in a daze "Fuck it ! Let's do it!" I yelled, grabbing him.

Victoria p.o.v

"Ace?" "Yes? " he answered "NO! you're suppose to say no " I yelled. "Well, I didn't know! " Ace said flipping threw the dictionary. "Donkey is an ass! Not a fucking goat! " we both laughed, Ace dropped the book and picked me up, sitting me on his lap. " I want to know words, body words " he said huskly, I blushed "w-what do you mean?" I asked stuttering. suddenly the lights went out "Ace! " I squeaked as arms wrapped around my waist pushing me down on the bed. "Just feel me, Victoria " he said quietly, kissing me heatedly. Butterflies filled my stomach. "Ok-ok, protection?" Ace. Lite his own hands "Victoria " "yes?" I answered, he let the light go out and took his off along with mines. "Let's have a child " he said.

~morning ~

Yasashii p.o.v

"Luffy! I see land!" I yelled happily seeing my homeland. Luffy bolted up out of his room, up to the deck smiling, "food! " he yelled. Pointing at the island. I saw a flash of green in the corner of my eye. 'Zoro ' I thought, 'he remained the same,... what the hell am I thinking?! He's been nothing but a jerk since then! ' I fumed to myself, looking straight ahead.

Rose p.o.v

"Rose, come on! " luffy whinnied, pulling on my leg "luffy! " I said iterated "but I didn't mean it like that! You would look nice with pot belly, baby " he said "now you're calling me fat! " I yelled upset "no" He said letting go of my leg and cupping my face. "But,if you were, you'd be the most beautiful fat woman I laid my eyes on " my eye twitched, soon my fist locked with his jaw "Fuck you to ' I yelled as his head smashed against the wall. "Luffy, I see land! " I heard yasashii yell. Luffy quickly got up and bolted out the room. "Luffy... " I sighed letting the anger flow out of me and followed him.

Sanji p.o.v

"Nami-Chan! "I cried, holding a cake for her. Nami sighed walking out of the kitchen "why did I even go in there" she whispered . "Nami! " I yelled, following behind her. "Yasashii! Want some cake " " Yeah " she said ready to cut a piece. "I thought it was mine! " nami yelled

Luffy p.o.v

I smelled cake and looked over at sanji. "Cake!" I yelled tackling him down "Luffy, get the Fuck off of me!" Sanji yelled pushing me off of him. He then looked at the now empty plate on the ground. "Fuck you luffy! " sanji yelled frustrated. I lightly smiled with icing still on my face. "Luffy! " Rose yelled, my head turned on it's own "yes my love? " I answered with a gentle smile. "I'm tired " she whinnied, I blinked "go to bed then " I said, Rose then looked at me with an 'are you fucking serious ' face. "Luffy ~" "Yes? " I answered with an innocent face. "Come here~" obeying, I went over to her. She then grabbed my cheeks and pulled on my ear with a wet hand. "Ow! Rose! "I cried with a tear in the corner of my eye. "Next time you'd better listen and come with me " Rose said, pulling my ear into our room. Everyone looked at us. "I guess it's that time of year again for Rose. " Yasashii smiled. Sanji smirked as everyone else looked clueless.


End file.
